Taboo
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: A child is created out of incest; Karuka. They were banished and she was born on the side of the road. Their secret has been revealed here in Konoha, and they stole her. Now they must fight to get her back. Sandcest, TemaGaaKan ShikaIno SakuNaru NejiHina
1. Chapter One: The Test

**Taboo**

**Chapter One - The Test**

The cold wall behind me felt like it was making my head flat as I rested against it. My eyes were closed as water began to form in them, and drip down my cheeks. A light thump sound was heard as the test slipped through my fingers and landed on the wooden floor.

How had this happened? Well, how it happened was obvious. But… Why? Why me of all people? Why didn't the injection the clinic gave me a month ago work?

My head began to spin as I let my body drop to the bed and I buried my face in my pillow. I felt dead as my body went almost limp, yet it still began to shake. Groans escaped my lips as H20 seeped through the pillow.

"Temari? What's wrong?" I jolted up as I saw my brother standing beside me. He found me like this only a few weeks ago, he must be thinking I'm a cry baby right about now. I remained silent and continued to sob. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and back, in an attempt to calm me down. When the groans were simply a hiss, he pulled back and looked directly into my eyes. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

My breathing turned rapid again and I attempted to wipe way the wetness pouring out of my nose. He pulled me back into his arms and I buried my nose into his shoulder. Then, I think he saw it. He let me go for a moment to pick up the test, before catching me again.

"Are you pregnant?" He flatly asked.

I said nothing and collapsed backwards onto the bed. Kankuro just sat there in a daze; shocked, I thought, I couldn't exactly blame him.

"Wh-Which one?" He finally spoke.

"I don't know" I managed between sobs. "It wasn't meant to happen, I shouldn't have happened."

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Gently he put a hand on my shoulder. "What about an abort-"

"No!" I quickly pulled away from him. "Do you know how they abort babies? I'm not letting them rip mine up!"

"Temari…" He pulled me back into a warm embrace. I began to shake again; more violently this time. "It's ok…"

When I had finally calmed down completely, I stood and got a tissue to blow my nose and dry my eyes.

"Are you gonna tell Gaara?" He asked as I sat back on the bed beside him.

"We shouldn't keep it from him." I replied.

"I'll tell him." He stood and made his way to the door. "You get some rest." He said just before he disappeared.

I sighed before I lent bent and stared at the ceiling. I could just imagine the look on my other brothers' face when Kankuro told him. To think, he was probably doing that right now.

_xXxXx Flashback xXxXx_

I was lying on my bed; tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't know why I was crying so much, it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"Temari, what's the matter?" I looked up to see Kankuro standing above me. I said nothing in reply and willed myself to stop crying. I rolled onto my stomach and rested my chin on my forearms.

"Shikamaru… he…" Was all I sobbed out.

"What? Did he hurt you?!" He automatically assumed. "Because if he did I'll-" He sounded like he was ready to kill.

"No" I replied "Nothing-… like that" He sighed in relief and sat down next to me; resting his hand on my shoulder. Groans became soft whimpers, soft whimpers became an almost silent hiss, an almost silent hiss became quiet breathing.

"I don't know what came over me" I said once I was completely calm. "He only broke up with me." I heard Kankuro sigh.

"You made me think he beat you up or something"

I chuckled a bit "You must think I'm a weakling"

"Or course not" He rubbed my back. I felt the bed dip in as he crawled beside me and lay down. We sat in silence for a moment before another voice broke it.

"Are you two gonna lie there all day?" We both look over to see Gaara in the door way. He said nothing as he walked over to us and sat on the edge of the bed.

I wasn't as hysterical as before, but I still felt upset. I had liked Shikamaru ever since the chunin exams. He would always be my escort when I visited the leaf on business.

And then one night, the day before I was about to leave the village, I found out it was his birthday and a few of his friends were celebrating it. After much drinking and partying, we went back to his apartment. I lost my virginity that night, and so did he. That morning we admitted we like each other and decided to go out. Our relationship lasted a year. Three days ago I was in the leaf village once more. He told me that we should break up because we didn't live in the same village and he hated the constant travelling I had to do in order to see him. And that the only time I could see him was when I was on business. And that was only for a few days at a time. I made it al the way back to the village without a single tear, but as soon as I walked into my bedroom door; I collapse on my bed and let it all out.

I had grown to love that boy, and he broke up with me just like that. I knew the relationship wouldn't last for ever, and that it was probably for the best, but even so, I still loved him.

"Shikamaru broke up with her" Kankuro put it strait forward.

"I see" Gaara simply replied.

"Well you're a great help" I muffled against the pillow. I looked up to see Kankuro smirk slightly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Temari, you're our sister. We'll always be here for you, no matter what." He said moving closer to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. Gaara did the same thing as he leaned over and lay beside me. He never did utter many words, instead relying on his body language. I found it to be quite reassuring and a smile grazed my lips.

"Kankuro, I'm glad to have you as a brother" I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips; it was meant to land on his cheek but I just shrugged it off.

"You too Gaara" I said as I leaned the other way and gave him the same kiss.

"Sometimes I can get so depressed by the way the village treats us, there cold stares as they turn there backs to us. I feel like a complete ass when I think about our childhood, how they treated you Gaara. I should have been there for you. I know it's too late to change that, I just wish I could cheer you two up the same as how you're always able to cheer me up."

"Were all here now" Kankuro said.

"Temari" I looked over to Gaara who was staring at me. He moved closer till our lips brushed in a light kiss. "The past doesn't matter"

"He's right" I turned back to Kankuro. "The past is in the past, let's live in the present and forget it" He brushed his lips over mine as well, just like Gaara. Only he deepened it. I felt Gaara push himself closer and begin to trace light kisses over my neck.

"You two are ok with this?" I said as I looked from Gaara to Kankuro back to Gaara.

"We've discussed it before" Gaara replied after a pause.

"The three of us have always been fucked" Kankuro commented "I don't see how this changes it."

"I guess you're right" I simply replied. Incest was a crime, but right now I just couldn't care less. The world hated and rejected us, why should I care what it thinks?

Kankuros hand traveled down my back and lightly caressed my but. I lend up and kissed him once more; my tongue tracing over his lips asking them to open. I let out a slight moan as he complied. Gaaras hand traveled up under my top and made circles on the skin there. I whimpered as Kankuro broke off to roll me onto my back. I lifted my arms above me as they pulled the garment over my head and discarded it on the floor. I let out another moan as his mouth found a button on my mound. Gaara sealed it with a hot hiss; his tongue rolling over mine as it swallowed all the sounds I let out.

_xXxXx End of Flashback xXxXx_

"Temari" I herd a voice bring me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Gaara leaning over my bed and staring at me.

"I take it he told you" I said as I sat up. He nodded. "I'm definitely not getting an abortion, I'm having this baby."

"If you do, what will we tell the village?" Kankuro pointed out.

"Nothing" I replied "Go on living like it's nothing unusual. They don't need to know."

"What if the kid comes out retarded or something?" Of course Kankuro would say something like that. "I mean, won't its DNA clash or something."

"I don't know" I replied. "Let's not think about that right now."

"You could tell them it's Shikamarus" Said Gaara as he sat quietly at the window; staring out into the streets "After all the two of you practically just broke up. The reason why we ended up having sex was because you were upset."

"That's not a bad idea" Kankuro stated.

"No, that's cruel" I fought back "What if Shikamaru heard?"

"What other options do we have?" Kankuro commented.

I sighed and shook my head "I don't' know. Well think of something."

xXxXx

So watcha think of it so far??


	2. Chapter Two: The Oasis

**Taboo**

**Chapter Two - The Oasis**

I wandered around the kitchen as I made breakfast. My brothers were sitting at the table; an open book in Gaaras hands he was trying to complete, while Kankuro polished one of his many puppets weapons. I scooped the food onto three plates and handed it to them. I filled up a jug of water and took it to the table, along with three glasses.

"Thanks" Kankuro said as he put his stuff on the ground and took his plate.

"Thanks" Gaara muttered as he closed his book and took his.

I simply smiled at them both while filling my self a glass of water and taking a sip.

We ate in silence until Gaara decided to break it. "Isn't it about time you went and saw a doctor" he pointed out.

"Soon" I replied.

"Temari, it's been almost 3 months now" Kankuro pointed out.

"The baby's fine" I replied as I finished eating and pushed my plate away from me.

"But you can never be too sure" he said as he tried to bore in my eyes with his own.

"I just know" I sternly said "if it was miscarried I would be bleeding"

"You should still see a doctor just in case"

"I will, just not right now." I sighed and picked up the plates; taking them back to the kitchen and washing up.

Latter I decided to have a shower. Gaara left to go to the Kazekage mansion, while Kankuro left to practice with his puppets. It took a while to convince them that it was alright to leave me alone, but in the end they said they would be back as soon as possible.

The water gushed out and ran over my back. I relaxed as warm stem began to rise to the ceiling. I reached for the shampoo and poured some of it onto my head. My fingers ran through golden locks as dirt and sand was erased. White bubbles ran down my chest as I rinsed. My short hair felt so soft as I ran conditioner through it. I reached for the soap and began to scrub my body. I reached my hips. When I looked down, I gasped; at me feet running into the drain, was blood.

xXx Gaara POV xXx

I finished filling out the paper work that piled my desk and decided to go for a walk. I left the gates of the village and wandered the dessert. I wondered what Kankuro and Temari were doing. He was probably still at practice and she was probably reading a book or eating or something like that.

Sighing, I got up from my seat and placed my guard on my back once more. with a hand sign, I teleported away from that hell called my office.

"Going some where Kazekage-Sama?" a guard asked me as I walked through the gates.

"Just out for a walk" I replied.

They nodded in approval as I left the village. When I first started leaving and taking long walks outside the walls of my home, they insisted I stay and did everything in there power to get me too. They're used to it now, and don't even bother trying to stop me.

The village got smaller and smaller as I walked further away from it. Soon it was just a tiny dot, and then nothing. My eyes slanted as I peered in front of me; a green spot on the horizon. As I got closer the spot grew. Green grass was sprouting and a few palm trees were dotted here and there. And right in the middle of it all was a small pool of cool water. It was an oasis, one I recognised. I wandered to one of the palms and felt its bark with my fingers. It was scarred; long cut's ran up and down its long trunk. I knew I recognized it. This was the same oasis that I used to retreat to, long ago, back when I was still a gennin.

I was so different back then, so violent, so cruel, so blood thirsty. Now that Shukaku was no longer apart of me. I could be my own person, without his constant whispers of murder in the back of my head. Now my mind was a clear as the oasis's pool of water, only one thing clouding it; Temaris baby. I knew she always wanted a baby, I just didn't expect she would get it from us, her brothers. All three of us knew what we did was wrong, but I think we all came to the same conclusion and that was that we were already screwed enough, why should we care? After all, the village had tried to kill us all at one point in time. The attention was usually on me, but occasionally it was on Kankuro and Temari. They'd had their fair share of assassination attempts, just like me. Why should we listen to those that tried to kill us?

Apon thinking this, I began to wonder why I became the Kazekage. It was true that I wanted to pay back for all the terror I brought apon them, or more that Shukaku brought apon them. But after all those years of suffering, and being alone, is it all that worth it? Did I really need to pay them back for there mistake? Maybe I shouldn't have taken the job. After all, it wasn't really me. I was under the influence of a monster, and because they tried so hard to kill me, despite the fact that they knew it was impossible, and because they made me be alone for so long, they were practically the ones making me loose my mind.

Shukaku was the only one there. The only one I could talk too. And all he ever wanted to talk about was death and gore. I can't blame Kankuro and Temari for not being there when I was growing up. It was that idiot father of ours that kept them away.

I sat at the edge of the pool and watched as the deserts light wind made ripples on the surface of the water. It was so clear; I could see the bottom of the pool. My hand strayed and raked through the sand bank. It hovered over the pool and released the tiny grains into the water. I watched as they sank to the bottom; a few staying to float on the top. I ducked my hand under the water and played with the pool bed. The disrupted sand looked like a cloud. The pool was a desert on its own, a miniature dessert; with its own banks and sand clouds, and ditches that rose and fell. It reminded me of them; Temari and Kankuro, and myself.

I felt the wind pick up as sand began to blow through my red locks. Deciding it was time to leave; I pulled my hand free from the miniature desert, and dried it on my clothing. I began to make my way back to the village; arriving just in time before a sand storm hit.

xXxXx

I sighed as I entered the house and began looking for my siblings. Kankuro should have been back by now. I went to my room and discarded my gourd whilst shaking my hair free of sand. I walked to the bathroom to have a well needed shower, after that long walk, I needed one. Instead, when I entered the bathroom, I saw Temari sitting on the ground at the foot of the shower; naked with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Temari?" I ran to her aid and knelt beside her "what happened?"

She said nothing and simply stood. She pointed to the ground where she was sitting. Blood; crimson blood. My fingers traced the mark. Great, just great. I stood and wrapped my arms around her, not caring that I was sweaty and sandy and smelt like a dessert.

"I guess it's for the best" she mumbled against me as she buried her nose in my shoulder.

"We don't know for sure yet" I replied "lets go see a doctor"

She was silent for a moment "fine, but wait till Kankuro gets back"

"He's not here?" I asked surprised. She simply shook her head. That would explain why he wasn't the one who had his arms wrapped around our sister. I wondered what was keeping him; probably Baki would be my best guess.

"No" she replied "he said he would be back within the hour, but so far he' remains to be unseen." She pulled away to look into my eyes. They were full of hurt and worry. She really wanted this baby, even if it was born from incest. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she must have felt when she first saw the blood. "It'll be alright" I whispered as I placed my hands on her growing belly.

xXxXx

Click the green button!!


	3. Chapter Three: The Blood

**Taboo**

**Chapter Three - The Blood**

xXx Kankuros POV xXx

I wiped the sweat off that lined my brow. Today's training had been long and hard. Packing up all my gear, I prepared to leave and was about to do so when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Kankuro" Bakis voice made me flinch.

"Yes?" I turned to face him.

"I know" He stated simply.

"You know? About what?" I decided to play it off cool.

"You know what I'm talking about"

I stared at him blankly, well, tried to.

"It's no secret that Temaris stomach is growing bigger by the day, that kid will be born soon."

I snorted and turned from him to continue on home.

"What on earth were you thinking boy? All three of you for that matter. You know incest is a crime."

I stopped in my tracks. "You saw?"

"Of course I did" He stared at the ground. "The Kazekage forgot a few documents at his office so I went by the house to drop them off. When no one answered the door I went inside. It was hard to not hear all the noises you three made upstairs. And when I saw Temaris belly, well, lets just say it wasn't that hard to put the two together."

"Don't talk about it as if you know us." I replied sharply; not bothering to turn to face him. "Why should we care what the village thinks of us, they've wanted us dead all our lives."

"It's still against the law!"

I waved him off and continued on home.

"Kankuro! You three won't get away with this! That baby is the result of or a major crime! You three could be put to death along with the child!"

The rest of his ramblings I didn't hear as I was too far away, and I just didn't want to know what else he had to say. He could think all he wanted to about us. Either way, it was our business, not his, or the villages. It was ours; our family, our love, our child, not there's. It was our responsibility to pay for our actions, and I would protect our child from them with everything I had.

xXxXx

"Temari? Gaara?!" I yelled out as I entered the house. I figured our younger brother would be home by now. I stayed way to long at the training grounds. But it was necessary, I have to be strong, for Temari and the one she now carries.

I placed my puppets in the hall way and continued my search. They weren't in their rooms, or the kitchen, or the dining room, or the lounge. Which only left the office and bathroom. I doubted they'd be in the office. No one ever went in that thing anymore. It was crowded with paper and rubbish, and dust covered everything. Which meant they must of been in the bathroom, unless they weren't at home all together.

I was right when I thought they were in the bathroom, only, I didn't expect to see what I did. Temari; standing there naked, with Gaaras arms wrapped around her.

"What happened?" I asked as I made my presence known. Then I noticed the bloodied spot on the floor.

I lowered my head and let out a deep breath. Gaara led her away from the room and took her to the bed room where he covered her with a blanket. She sat there silently while staring off into the abyss.

"Why are you late?" Gaara asked in a hushed tone.

"Baki knows" I simply said

"Ah" Gaara replied "that explains allot"

I nodded "He came into the house and- heard us."

"It doesn't matter now, it's gone" Temari rolled back on the bed.

"Just because your bleeding doesn't necessarily mean you've lost it Temari" I told her trying to make her feel better. "There's still a chance" I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I hoped to myself that I was right. "Come on" I went to her draws and pulled out some clothes. "Let's pay the doctor a visit" She looked at me blankly before taking the clothes and getting dressed.

xXxXx

"Well Temari" the woman who was scanning her said. "I don't know why you're bleeding, but your baby's fine."

She shot up; her eyes as wide as saucers. "I haven't lost it?" She said excitingly.

"No" The woman smiled "You haven't lost it. Now please, try to relax and lie back down."

I couldn't say I blamed her; I felt like jumping up for joy myself.

"From what I can see" She continued her analysis "The baby has 10 toes and 10 fingers and a strong beating heart. As long as you eat right and exercise a little each day, the baby will be a perfectly healthy one." We all sighed in relief at this new information.

"I'd say the bleeding was just an irritation in the cervix."

We all looked at her like it was a death sentence. "Don't worry" She laughed at our faces "It's nothing to worry about. Just stay in bed for a couple of days to be safe."

I looked over to Temari. Her face had changed completely; she no longer looked anxious and like she was about to die from nervousness, but calmed and relaxed.

"Now, would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"You can tell already?" I asked. She nodded with a smile.

Temari look at me and Gaara. I nodded in approval and so did Gaara. "We'd love to know."

xXxXx

We all returned home; the mood much lighter than it had been when we left. A smile staining all our lips.

"I told you it'd be fine" I said as I curled and arm around her waist. I saw Gaara do the same thing.

"I wish I had two heads, then I could lean on both your shoulders" She sighed.

"That's all we need" I joked. "Not just one very worried and stressed Temari that can kill us, but two."

"Oh shut up you" she lightly punched my shoulder as we both laughed.

"What are we gonna name it?" Gaara said.

"Good question" Temari replied "what do you guys think?"

xXxXx

Review!!


	4. Chapter Four: The Baby Shower

**Taboo**

**Chapter Four – The Baby Shower**

xXx Temaris POV xXx

My belly is getting bigger by the day. It's almost time to deliver it, with only about a month left. Once my brothers and I discussed it, we decided to have a baby shower and invited a few friends from the leaf. We invited Shikamaru, after a lot of thought, Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Lee, and Tenten. Mainly them because we knew them from the chunin exams and they had rescued Gaara when he was kidnapped by the Akasuki. Unfortunately, I found that Lee and Neji couldn't make it because of a mission, but the rest of them came.

"So who's the father?" Ino asked as she noticed the only men in the room were my brothers and Shikamaru. I knew the question would come up sooner or later.

"He's away on a mission at the moment" I replied.

"Oh, that's too bad" Ino frowned.

"Mm" I agreed.

Our lounge had turned into a giant dumping ground. Gifts were scattered everywhere; on the tables, the seats, even the ground. They ranged from baby bottles to toys, to clothing, and even to a crib!

"Thankyou for all the gifts guys" I shared my gratitude. They all smiled at me and continued to chatter away.

"So" Sakura nudged me "What is it? Do you know yet?"

I smiled and replied. "Yes, I know what it is."

"Tell us!" All three of them were suddenly surrounding me.

"It's a girl" I replied "We've decided to call her Karuka."

They all giggled excitedly and shared hugs with me.

"Ooh" I jumped slightly.

"You alright?" Sakura asked concernedly.

"I'm fine" I replied. "She just likes to jump a lot."

All three of them took turns to feel my belly where the kick was made.

xXxXx

They all decided to stay couple of days and make the most of being in Suna. Gaara and Naruto caught up on a lot, while Ino, Sakura and Tenten sorted out all the baby stuff and spent the rest of there time here chatting. It was almost as if they were more exited about it than me.

When it was dark, and all the dinner dishes had been cleared up, I made my way toward the balcony. I carefully stepped over the sleeping people in the lounge and sat down on the pavement. Even though it was night, and the sun was away, the air was still hot and dry. I leaned against the wall of the house and stared up at the stars; my hand resting on my giant belly as she kicked once more.

"Just a little while longer" I said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"So how long do you have to go?" I jumped at the voice. I looked up to see Shikamaru towering over me.

"About a month" I replied as he sat next to me.

I jumped again as the baby kicked. "May I?" Shikamaru asked as he saw me jump.

"Sure" I smiled. He slowly reached out and I took his hand. I guided it along my stomach till it reached a certain spot. "Feel that?" I asked.

"That baby's almost as strong as you" He nodded as he removed the hand. I smirked.

"So what about you? When are you and Ino gonna officially be together?"

"Not yet that's for sure" He replied; his eyes not letting the stars go. "She says she's just not ready yet."

"I see" My eyes also not letting the stars go.

"Temari" He said after a moment of silence.

"Yea?" I looked at him questionably.

"Who's the father?" He asked in a serious tone but not a harsh one. "I doubt it's another ninja who's not here because of a mission. Gaara's the Kazekage; he would of giving him a break in order to be here."

I fell silent.

"Tell me, who is it?" He stared at me.

"I can't exactly say Shikamaru" We went silent again. His big brain was probably ticking away at trying to figure it out.

"It's not one of your brothers, is it?"

"That was fast" I mumbled hoping he didn't hear it. Unfortunately, he did.

"It is?" He said rather shocked.

"Yes" I sighed "Please, don't tell anyone."

I think he was in shock, by the way his mouth dropped. "Wh-Which one?"

"I don't know" I replied. "I slept with both of them."

I heard him mutter a troublesome before replying. "I see why you don't tell anyone."

I nodded in reply.

"You know, if you wanted to" He scratched the back of his neck "You could say the kid was mine, just as a cover up"

"Thankyou for the offer but, what would people think? What about Ino?"

"If she hears of it I'll just have to tell her the truth."

"Then, its best if we just leave that as a last resort. We're not telling anyone about its true origins if we can help it. Our teacher Baki already knows. I'm afraid that hell tell the village and then, I don't know where would go."

He sat there and lets his thoughts process for a while.

"Well," He said as he stood "if you ever need help, you know where I am" He walked back inside.

I sat there for another few minutes, just thinking, before I got up and went back to bed. Where would we go if we were banished?

xXxXx

Review!


	5. Chapter Five: The Rocks

I'm surprised no one's favored this story yet, and only one person has added it to there alert list. But anyway, thankyou to all who reviewed!

Enjoy!

**Taboo**

**Chapter Five – The Rocks**

xXx Temaris POV xXx

We said goodbye to all our friends and thanked them once again for coming and for the gifts. We waved them off from the gates and began our way back home.

"Oww" Kankuro complained.

"What is it?" I turned to look at him. He had a small bruise on his forehead. "Someone threw a rock at me" He exclaimed as he rubbed the spot it hit.

"The bastards!" I said going instantly on annoyed ninja mode. Just then, another rock came flying out of no where. It would have hit me if it wasn't for Gaara, standing in the way. If only I had my fan, but because I was so deep into my pregnancy, I didn't wear it anymore.

"Get outta here you freaks!" A woman shouted as she threw another rock. At first we thought it was jus another villager, taking their anger out on the 'Demon and his siblings', but then she spoke again "Don't you know incest is a crime?!" And with that came yet, yes you guessed it, another rock.

"It appears they've been informed of who the true fathers are" Gaara spoke as he blocked all the flying rocks with his sand. "Let's go" He locked arms with me and Kankuro, and teleported us home. The three of us liked walking down the streets together, looks like now we won't be able too.

"I wonder how many people know" I said quietly as we all sat on the couch in the living room.

We all sat in silence. We knew our kid would have a hard life. It was not only born to incest, but to Gaara, the ex-jinchuuriki as well. Maybe it was best if we just left.

"Probably the whole village by now" Kankuro answered.

"What's gonna happen to the baby when it's born" I said; my hands cupping my huge stomach. "I mean, people have mothers on just for having a baby without being married, what's gonna happen to her, and me."

Gaara wrapped his arm around my waist. "Well protect you both" He said as he kissed my forehead. "We don't know if the father is me or Kankuro, frankly we don't care. We'll protect it till the day we die."

I looked over to Kankuro who gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thankyou guys" I replied as he too leaned forward to kiss my forehead. Even with those words running around in my head like a thousand horses, I still felt a little uneasy about our whole situation. "Maybe it's best if we do leave. After all, the only reason why we stay here is because Gaara is Kazekage."

"I was thinking about giving up the position" Gaara said blankly. "Now that that woman knows, I'm sure the rest of the village will find out sooner or later. And I don't think they want an incestuous leader running their village."

"So… we're leaving?" Kankuro asked.

"I think we should" I commented.

"But look how pregnant you are!" He replied "You could give birth at anytime, and where would we go?"

I sighed "I guess I'd just give birth where ever we're at at the time. I've been doing my research and I know I can do it. Woman have been giving birth on the side of the road for centuries."

"I suppose so" He muttered.

"There's always the leaf" Gaara said.

"Yea… Shikamaru said if we even need to get away, he'd welcome us." I stated.

"You told him?" Kankuro looked at me.

"He figured it out on his own" I replied.

"It's settled then" Gaara said after a long pause. "We'll leave tomorrow night." He stood and made his way out the room. "I'll be at the office"

Kankuro stood as well "I'll start sealing our personal stuff in scrolls"

"Ok" I replied. I walked around the house and started packing everything up.

xXxXx

xXx Elsewhere… In the Leaf Village… [General POV] xXx

They sat on the head of the Forth Hokage; watching as the sun started to set. Hand in hand with their arms around the others back.

"It's beautiful" She commented.

"Sure is" He replied as his hand found her chin. It drew it in till there lips touched in a gentle embrace.

"N-Naruto" She stuttered as she felt his hand caressed her mound "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" He smirked. He loved how on the battle field she could terrify a fully grown man with just one look, but when she was with him, he could bring her to her knees with a simple jester like caressing her.

"Not here" She whispered.

"Why not?" He gently pushed her onto her back and trailed kisses down her neck. A hand found its way into his blond hair as his kisses grew fierier. She moaned as he came back up to her mouth and joined them passionately. He pulled back when she was flushed a deep pink, much like the color of her hair.

"Then let's go back" He said as he picked her up bridal style and transported them back to his apartment. He was so happy the day Sakura asked him out. It had been a year since then, and so much had changed. Even though they hadn't been going out for that long, Sakura said she really wanted to have a baby and asked him to be the father, he accepted. And after seeing Temari, she came out even more determined to have one.

Being a ninja, you didn't know when you were going to die, and most didn't live long enough to get around to having kids. She wanted to make the most of it, and decided he was the best choice. Of course she wasn't just using him in order to have a child, she loved him as well. When the realization Sasuke would never come back set in, she realized that the love she was seeking was right on her doorstep. She felt slightly guilty for not taking Naruto up sooner. After all, he'd had a crush on her since they were kids. Looking back on her old self, she felt stupid. Sasuke always treated her wrongly, and she never saw that. But Naruto had always tried to look after her and be there for her when she needed him.

"Naruto" She whispered as he laid her on the bed and gently removed her top. He traced his hand down her belly and circled the slowly forming bump there.

"Are you sure I won't hurt them?" He said worriedly. She was already about three months pregnant.

"It's fine" She smiled back as she looked up into his big blue eyes.

xXxXx

Like it? Hate it? Worst chapter yet?


	6. Chapter Six: The Waterfall

To the person who left the last review; 'What'. What the hell? I don't get your comment at all.

I'm not a huge huge fan of Naruto X Sakura, but I still like the paring and it was the most logical one to use for the story, so that's why I used them.

Enjoy!

**Taboo**

**Chapter Six – The Waterfall**

xXx Kankuros POV xXx

"Ok, let's see" The nurse said as she scanned Temaris belly once more. "Looks like your baby's completely fine, I can see plenty of fluid and its heart is beating at a steady pace. Everything's running smoothly" I saw Temari give a silent sigh of relief as the muscles on her face relaxed.

"Your due date is coming up isn't it?" The woman said.

"Yes, that's right" Temari answered.

"I'd suggest resting as much as you can from now on then" The woman replied as she packed up the equipment. "I'm not saying stay in bed all together, I'm just saying don't over work yourself."

"Thank you" Temari said as she stood. The woman smiled at her while leaving the room.

"Let's go"

xXxXx

We teleported back to the house; it was impossible to walk down the street now without having curses and objects thrown at us. Gaara picked up the bag of scrolls with all our personal stuff sealed in them, whilst I went and got food and blankets for the journey. We tried to convince her to stay a few more days, but she insisted we leave as soon as possible. I really couldn't blame her; people are terrible in this town. It's like they used any excuse in order to kill us or have us banished.

"Let me take something" She said as she held her arms out.

"No" I firmly replied "Your job is to look after that baby" She pouted but gave in eventually. I wasn't gonna have her straining and carrying something as well as being pregnant.

When it was dark, I woke her from her day nap and told her it was time to leave. She complained a little but eventually got up and dressed. We wanted to leave at night so we weren't walking thought the dessert at the peck of day time. It would normally take us about three days to get there, but in Temaris condition, it would probably take us more like five or six. Me and Gaara had spent our time packing. We didn't bother telling anyone, except for those that dealt with Gaara in his office. He filled out the papers that said he was resigning and left. Temari sent a bird to Shikamaru that told them she was coming to the leaf.

"Let's go" I said as we left the house. We decided to teleport out of the village to save us some trouble. We looked back at it as it got smaller and smaller. A part of me was sad that we were leaving it, but then another part was glad as well. As we were leaving the village, we were leaving behind all our memories of it too; our horrible childhood, our selfish father, all the cruel people who threw the rocks at us. It was our home; the place we were born and had lived in our whole lives. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Gaara, giving me a reassuring smile.

We kept walking until the sun came up. Only taking breaks when Temari said she needed one. We were halfway through the dessert when we pulled over to eat. We quietly ate while soon returning back to our journey.

Three days latter, we were in the land of fire and about two - three days away from Konohagakure. Just as I predicted.

We were walking through thick bush when suddenly Temari stopped.

"What is it?" I asked. She clutched her belly. Panic started to rise in me.

"I think…" She stopped talking and hissed. I saw Gaara quickly begin to search around us. He took off whilst I was left to tend to Temari. I helped her to sit on the ground while we waited for Gaara to return. "It'll be alright" I whispered in her ear.

He soon returned and picked her up off the ground bridal style. "There's a small water fall over there that's secluded and off the road." I nodded once before following his lead.

It wasn't exactly a cave, but the site was perfect nevertheless. It was in a thick part of the forest at the base of a cliff, right next too a waterfall that was about two stories high. It ran off in a small stream and led into a lake.

I pulled out a scroll I had been keeping in my pocket, and opened it up on the ground. Temari had sealed it herself. It contained everything she needed; from blankets to baby clothes. I unsealed it and everything came out at once. I lay a blanket down and helped her onto it.

She was breathing deeply and rocking from side to side. She crawled on all fours as sweat began to line her brow. A few hours later she started going into the second stage of labor. Gaara sat behind her as support. She rested her head against his chest as she moaned in deep agony. Her brow was cringed as her eyes were shut as tight as they could go. She squirmed and began to sink into a ball. Her lips were slightly a jar, as her hands gripped painfully tight to the blanket under her. Sweat dripped from her face and onto her chest where it added to the building wetness on her t-shirt. I sat in front of her as she finally went into her third stage.

We didn't even bother trying to tell her to push as we new it would make her anger rise, and we didn't want to stress her out. She let out loud whimpers and a few high pitched shrieks as they baby finally came through. I caught it immediately and handed it to her. She tried to regain her breathing back as a smiled held onto her lips. Her entire face lit up as a tear fell from her eyes. I grabbed a blanket and passed it to Gaara who cleaned the baby off. Temaris blond hair was sticky with sweat, and so was her body. I clamped the umbilical cord and cut it. She softly patted the baby that told it to take its first breath. It let out a few cries as it inhaled air for the first time, before going silent and letting sleep take over it.

"Welcome to the world, Karuka." Temari whispered as she wrapped it up in a clean blanket and finished cleaning it.

Gaara took the child as I helped Temari to clean herself and put on some fresh clothes. I lay down the sleeping bags and made sure Temari got in it ok. Karuka slept soundly under the covers with her while sucking on her thumb. Gaara and I collected all the remains of the birth, like her placenta, and buried them near by.

I took the first watch and Gaara took the second. After a day of rest we were back on the road again. Temari insisted she was fine and good to go. We still pulled over lots in order to feed the baby and give its mother a bit of a rest.

Eventually we arrived at the Leaf village main gates. The men on duty there greeted us, and I assumed Shikamaru would have informed them of our arrival.

xXx

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked as he opened his front door to greet us "You were supposed to get here days ago."

"Yea" I chuckled. "We ran into a little trouble." I moved aside and revealed Temari. His eyes widened as he saw the child in her arms. "You had your baby…" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yea" Temari smiled.

xXxXx

I read this out to a couple of my friends and they laughed when I read the bit about the placenta lol. But whenever there are births, everyone always forgets about the after birth, so that's why I put that in. Review!


	7. Chapter Seven: The Camera

**About Karukas Name:** I was writing another fan fic about Kakashi and Iruka, and a typing error made me spell Karuka lol. I liked the sound of it and decided to call Temari, Gaara and Kankuros baby that. It wasn't actually until the last chapter that I found out it was an actual name lol. It's _**Indian**_ meaning _**'Art of Heaven'**_.

**To the people spazing off at me:** First off; I would like to say thankyou for putting the review count up ^_^. Second; you don't have to read my story, so if you go against incest or the pairings, then it's simple; don't read it. I'm not forcing you too. Is anyone else? No. Third; because you have made your reviews anonymous, it shows you lack audacity as you don't have the nerve to show who you truly are. And just because Shikamaru and Ino is my favorite pairing, it doesn't mean I can't like other pairings, and just because you don't like that pairing, it doesn't mean others can't. So before you click on that green button at the bottom of the screen, just think about the precious time you're wasting on trying to make me feel bad, when it's not working, and never will.

Anyway, thanks to all the rest of you who are reading and loving this story. I'm glad my works are liked =]

Enjoy! Hope there aren't too many errors cos I haven't edited this.

**Taboo**

**Chapter Seven – The Camera**

xXx Temaris POV xXx

I sat on the make shift bed; leaning against the wall behind me as I fed my baby. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. She was the most pure thing in the world, even if she did come from the dirtiest parents. I smiled as she quietly drank, making light sucking sounds. She had my features, such as my nose and cheeks, and long face, whilst she had Gaaras emerald eyes, and yet she had light brown hair. This highly confused me. Was it possible that she had come from both Gaara and Kankuro? Or was it just the fact that we're all so closely related, she happened to have all our characteristics? I don't know. At the moment it doesn't matter.

So far, it appeared she didn't have any birth defects, much to my great relief. And by the way she was acting, her insides must have been working properly too. She never cried. When she was hungry, she'd stare at me and not take her eyes off me. And as soon as I'd feed her, she stare at some one else. It was almost as if she was using her eyes as a begging tool, or her way of communicating.

"How is she?" I looked up to see Kankuro.

"She's fine" I replied as he sat down beside me.

"I don't know how you did it Temari" He sighed. "Getting that thing out of your body took all day, and god only knows how you managed to push it out. It looked like you were gonna die back there."

I smirked and laughed at him. "It was pretty painful I have to admit, but you guys made it better and easier for me. I don't know how I could have done it with out you."

"I can see now why mom died when she gave birth to Gaara." The mood darkened a little. "Not only was it just him, it was the monster sealed inside him as well. It's no wonder she died."

"Yea, I don't know how she did it either." I said.

We sat in silence as Karuka finished and pulled away. I pulled my top back up and lay down with a sigh. She slept peacefully as I held her in my arms, not daring to let her go for fear I might wake up and she wasn't there. Kankuro just sat there and watched us for a moment; his lips curved into a smile. Eventually he crawled in under the sheets and kissed us both good night. I felt the bed dip in as Gaara crawled in as well. He wrapped an arm around my waist before pushing his chest to my back and snuggling into my neck.

xXx Gaaras POV xXx

I awoke to the sound of clicking. I looked over my shoulder to see Ino smiling back at me; camera in hand. "You four look so cute! All huddled up together."

"Ino" I grumbled "It's too early"

She just grinned back at me "It's 11:30 lazy bones."

I shot up from the bed, being very aware of the other two still sleeping, and quickly got dressed.

"There's no need to hurry" Ino exclaimed "But there is a visitor down stairs' who wants to see you"

"More sleep thankyou…" I heard Temari mumble as she pulled the blanket back over her head. I smiled at her and made my way down stairs.

"Naruto?" I said as I saw him sitting on the couch in the lounge. Sakura was sitting next to him. Ino soon came back from the bedroom and began chatting away to her friend. It was then I noticed that Sakura was pregnant, she wasn't very big yet, but she still had a very noticeable belly.

"So I heard Temari had her baby" Sakura said to Ino.

"Yea" The blond replied "They're upstairs'"

As if it were right on queue, Temari and Kankuro wandered down the stairs; making creaking sounds as they stepped on the loose bits of wood; baby in his hands.

"Finally up I see" Shikamaru said as he entered the room as well.

Ino and Sakura practically pounced on poor Kankuro as they snatched the baby from him. He protested and immediately jumped in; determined to rescue our baby from the baby snatchers.

"Be careful with her" I saw Temari smile as she made her way for the couch. Her and Shikamaru sat together and started a conversation; leaving poor Kankuro to fend for himself and to 'protect' our baby alone.

I sat next to Naruto and waited for him to say something.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke; "So…" He rubbed the back of his neck "How was your trip?"

"Apart from when she had the baby, it was fine" I replied as I lent back into the soft cushions. Another moment of awkward silence passed. It was obvious there was something on his mind; something bothering him, but what?

"What are you doing here Gaara?" He finally asked. I looked at him strangely in return. What was he talking about?

"You were the Kazekage, and you had a whole village to protect, why'd you leave it?" He must have heard that we were leaving for good from Shikamaru. But obviously he hadn't been informed of _why_ we left. Temari told us that Shikamaru knew about our incestuous relationship, even Ino knew now. The two didn't seem to care though. I think they just wanted to help more than anything. On the night of the baby shower, Kankuro and I gave him a hard talk about what he did to our sister. We threatened him with so much that night. Like if he ever hurt her again we would castrate him, stab him with Kankuros puppets, and then crush him with my sand to finish the job. I'm surprised he was willing to welcome us into his and Inos home.

"Naruto" I sighed. He looked almost disappointed in me. "I left because we weren't welcome anymore"

This time it was him that gave the strange look. "You should have persuaded and changed their minds" He crumpled his nose.

"It wouldn't have been that easy" I simply put it, desperately wanting to change the topic.

"You could have asked for help" He kept edging me on "I would have-"

"Naruto let it go."

"But-"

"No" I cut him off. "You don't understand"

He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Look, if you really want to know the truth, I'll tell you"

"Try me"

I rolled my eyes at him and lent in closer. I told him everything. From the day we got Temari pregnant, to when the villagers threw rocks and hit Kankuro in the head, to when we left. I lent back into my normal position and watched as his face stared out to nothing; shock I suspected.

"Oh" He simply said as he finally let the muscles on his face relax. "But, what's gonna happen when this village finds out?"

"That's the reason why we came to this one." I replied "This village would be easier to persuade and change then ours. But at the moment we just wanna keep it quite and hope they don't find out."

He went quite again. We also had come to this village because I knew how fond the Hokage was of Naruto, and if Naruto was willing to help us out, which I'm sure he would be, then hopefully we could get on Tsunades good side too.

xXx Shikamarus POV xXx

"So how long do you want to stay here?" I asked her "You can stay as long as you like"

She gave me a smile "Thanks, but we don't want to be a burden. We want to get our on place as soon as possible."

"I understand. Just know that you can stay as long as you need, and want."

"Thankyou" She replied.

Sakura and Ino finally decided to give her baby back. Only at the exception that they could take millions of pictures of her of course. Temari laughed quietly to herself, as the girls swooped in with the camera, and practically blinded us with the flash. They eventually took it off, refusing to let her get away with that excuse.

They both 'aww'd' as Karuka yawned and looked up at them with her bright green eyes.

"Cute!" Ino clasped her hands together and held them up under her chin. They snatched the baby back off Temari and began to baby talk it. Temari just laughed at them. I was glad she was happy; after all she'd been through. Eventually they gave Karuka back to its mother.

"Would you like to hold her?" She offered the tiny baby to me. I took her in my arms and tried to be as gentle as possible. It was weird to think that only about a year ago she didn't even exist, and no body even thought she would, at least not for a few more years. I was so surprised when I found out Temari was pregnant, and even more when I found out her brothers were the fathers.

"So I guess you and Ino are together now?"

"Yea, we moved in together a couple of weeks ago, we came to the conclusion there was no point in waiting" I saw Temari nod in understanding. I think apart of her was still clinging and longing for me, but she had to learn to get over it. Ino and I were together now, and she had a baby. I think she understood this as well, she couldn't be moping on about her x-love, she had more important things to spend all her time on.

I watched in silence as Karuka fell asleep in my arms; softly breathing as she drifted into a world of dreams.

xXxXx

xXx About Six Months Later (General POV) xXx

They all waited outside the room; Kankuro sat quietly next to Temari who had her legs crossed and the baby in her arms. Gaara lent against the wall next to them as Naruto walked back and forward down the hall. Groans could be heard from inside the room where Sakura was.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Temari tried to reassure him. "If you're so worried then why not go check on her yourself? You're the father, you should be in there anyway." The blond stopped his pacing to look at her. He nodded once before entering the room.

The hall went silent again; apart from the odd whimper every here and there from Sakura. It was just past midnight. The three siblings had finally gotten their own apartment and about twelve hours ago, they were disturbed by a very loud banging on their door. They opened it to find a very distressed jinchuurikin. Gaara and Kankuro went with him to the hospital whilst Temari said she'd show up latter.

"I'll be right back" Temari said as she stood and walked off; probably to change and feed the baby. Gaara sat down next to his brother. They both let out a sigh as they lent against the wall behind them. It wasn't that long ago that they had gone through the same process with Temari. Only theirs was in a bush at the side of the road, this was in a hospital.

About half an hour latter, Tsunade finally exited the room.

"You can come in now" She said as she opened the door to let the boys in.

Temari returned and saw that her brothers were missing. She came to the conclusion they had gone in and went in herself.

Naruto was sitting beside the bed where Sakura was lying; sweat lining her brow. The tiny baby was wrapped in a light green towel. It was sleeping peacefully as its father held it in his arms.

"It's a boy" He grinned.

xXxXx

Wow, I think this is the longest chapter so far!

I need a name, any suggestions?


	8. Chapter Eight: The World Comes Crashing

Thanks for the reviews :D and thanks for all your name suggestions. I have decided to use one of them ^_^

Flames will be deleted.

Enjoy!

**Taboo**

**Chapter Eight – The World Comes Crashing Down**

xXx Temaris POV xXx

Karuka crawled across the floor to me. She was now a year old. Sakura sat next to me; her own baby in her hands. Hiro; he was now six months old.

She stopped at my feet and stared up at me, before her eyes moved to Sakura. I picked her up steadily and place her on my knee. She smiled as her tiny hand reached out for Hiro. The last few months had been busy and it was nice to be able to just sit down and enjoy our babies company. We got our own house that was close to the Naras, and Sakura just got a new apartment too. She and Naruto moved in just three days ago.

Suddenly the quietness was disrupted as the front door came flying open.

"Shikamaru?" I stood.

"Temari, I was in the Hokages office delivering some newly decoded information when and ANBU stopped by and handed Tsunade an envelope."

"And…?" By this time Sakura had stood as well.

"Inside it was a message from your old sensei; Baki"

I sighed as I knew what he was going to say next.

"Tsunade is taking you all into custody for DNA testing"

I paused "What about Karuka?"

He replied with silence.

"Shikamaru, what are they going to do with her?"

He let out a sigh "They want to separate her from you. Temari, if you're found guilty... they're going to arrest your brothers and put her in the care of the ANBU. Either that or you leave the village and become missing nins, or you return to Suna. Where are your brothers?"

"I don't know, training I guess-"

I was cut off as an ANBU entered the room. "Temari, you and your daughter are to come with me."

I had no time to protest as he teleported us both to the hospital. We walked into a small room where I saw Tsunade and my two brothers.

When it was over, the Hokage asked us to leave and wait in the hall. So we did, and she came back in half an hour with a not so happy face.

"When the counsel learns of this you will be punished either by banishment or jail, or even death."

We all sat grimly on the too clean seats as she told us this; the weight of the world had been placed on our shoulders. What would the elders of the village do to us? To Karuka? I could feel my hands begin to go fuzzy and stiffen as my feet and legs went numb.

"I'm sorry, but the results have already been sent to them and they should be here any minute. Naruto has already come to me to try and convince me other wise, but despite the fact I'm the Hokage, I-…" She paused "There's little I can do"

xXxXx

xXx Inos POV xXx

I could feel my arms begin to wobble as the white object slipped through my fingers. My fists clenched so tightly; I felt the skin of my palms break. A shock of pain shot up my legs as I fell to my knees. My locked fingers rushed for my hair that they gripped so tightly a few strands were pulled from my scalp. I curled so tightly into a ball, my back felt as if it would snap. The muscles in my thighs began to cramp as I bit down hard on the flesh covering my knees. Croaks that could have been perceived as a groan, escaped my torn lips as my eyes bled H20. What was he going to think? What was going to happen to me? I couldn't bare the thought of abortion, even thought I knew I had only been pregnant for a couple of weeks. But Tsunade had told me earlier this year that I could never have children. The constant bleeding I went through for 5 months screamed that I couldn't handle it. I was meant to get my tubes tied at the end of the year, but, what was going to happen now? One thing was for sure, something had to be done, or else. No, I couldn't be rid of the child growing within me, that was not an option, I didn't want it to be. It was either my life or theirs. I can't tell him, I can't give him that burden; he's already got too much to worry about on his plate. I can't tell Shikamaru, not yet.

xXxXx

xXx Temaris POV xXx

My heart jumped when they door opened as there stood the elders; their faces sour and somewhat angry.

"Temari" The female one of the two spoke "The results of the test prove that you are indeed in a non-platonic relationship with either one or both of your brothers."

"You have three choices;" The male one spoke "Either we hand you and your brothers over to your home village and let them deal with you. You all become missing ninja, or we ask you leave the village for a period of no less than one year, during this time your child will be in the hands of the ANBU and your siblings will be placed in containment for also a year"

My teeth and fists clenched as they spoke their words of poison. My hand rose on instinct as I moved to punch her face in.

"Temari, calm down" Gaara spoke as he stopped me.

"How can you be so calm Gaara" I spat out; not even realizing my body had fallen limp to the ground. Gaara had become some what of a push over these last few years, ever since he began to change. A part of me wanted the old Gaara back, the one that would have killed these bastard elders before they even got the chance to banish us all. My vision went blurry as the world spun around me. The only word I heard before the elders left was that I had three months. Three months to pack, three months with my daughter, three months to say good bye to my brothers, my home, my life.

xXxXx

I lay on our bed; alone in the rotting sewers of my mind. My eyes dry as I had drained them. I knew that this would eventually happen, but I didn't expect it to be this bad. Karuka was down stairs with Sakura and Naruto.

"It's ok Temari" One of my brothers whispered but I didn't know which one as I felt like I was loosing my mind. My body was numb, apart from the feeling of them lapped over me. I lay flat on my back with each of them at my sides; pinning me down from my rage.

"Is she ok?" I heard Sakuras voice.

"Yes, for now" Kankuro replied.

I wiped my eyes though they were dry and had nothing to wipe away, and sat up. "I want my daughter" I mumbled under my ragged breath.

"Temari, perhaps it not the best thing right now-" Kankuro tried to say before I cut him off; "I want her now!"

They all paused for a second; exchanging worried looks between each other before Naruto entered the room with Karuka in his arms. He walked over to me and carefully placed her in my arms.

"I've only got three more months, then I have to leave"

"But Temari-"

"No Gaara!" I spoke sharply; my eyes glistening with sorrow filled determination. "I won't go back to that shit hole of a village" I didn't want to take out my anger on them, I didn't mean to sound so harsh and speak so wrongly of the village I was brought up in an served for years, but I couldn't help but let my emotions come out with my voice. "I won't… I won't…" I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso. "I won't go back… not there…" I felt tears begin to creep out of my eyes once more. "You know the laws in that village are worse than the ones here. I can't go back… I can't… I won't… and I refuse to become a missing nin…"

Every one was silent. I climbed off the bed and walked out the door with Karuka still in my hands.

I went and sat on our roof; the wide open air always managed to calm my body and mind.

"You don't want mommy to leave do you?" I spoke softly into her ear. She showed no response as she stared off blankly into the night sky. "Karuka?" Still no response. I clicked my fingers all around her at different angles, only until they were in front of her eyes did she turn to look at me.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

She simply stared once more before opening her mouth as if she were about to mumble something, but no noise came out.

"Karuka? Talk to me! Say anything!" I could feel my heart began to pound harder and harder. Could it be? Was she… deaf?

"Is this why you never cry?"


	9. Chapter Nine: The Last Goodbye

**Taboo**

**Chapter Nine – The Last Goodbye**

xXx Inos POV xXx

"Shikamaru" I spoke softly as I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned to face me.

"What is it Ino?" He asked, obviously concerned "Is something wrong?"

I paused for a moment and took a deep breath. Tonight was the night, now; I was going to tell him my secret; our secret that I'd been hiding for a month now. "I need… I need to talk to you" I put on my brave face.

"Ok" He said as he led us to the living room and sat me down. I reached out and cuddled a pillow as he sat on the couch opposite me. "What did you want to talk about?"

Why must it have been so hard? Why couldn't I just choke out the words 'Shika, I'm pregnant.'? But I couldn't, it wasn't as simple as it seamed. If my body was as normal and up and healthy as the rest of the woman on this planet, it probably would be simpler, but I wasn't a normal woman; this was a life and death situation; only, he didn't know the severity of it.

"I-I-I'm… I'm…" I paused; wondering how to start this off. I had read so many books about situations like this, but the characters in those books seamed to have so much control over what they were saying, and they spat it out so freely and flowing. Why wouldn't the words just come?! It was beginning to frustrate me. I let out a sigh as my eyes found the floor; my fingers fidgeting with the tassels attached to the cushion. Eventually I put it down and stood to sit beside him; wrapping my arms around his broad chest and shoulders. I nuzzled into his neck where I buried my nose.

"You remember how I told you years ago, when we first started going out..." I began; hopefully he wouldn't catch on to quickly and suddenly rush into distressed. "That… I couldn't have children?"

"Yea…" His brow creased in question; emphasizing and dragging the word as if he knew already.

"And you know how… how…" I continued but paused once more for a moment that stretched out for what felt like forever "…how Tsunade was going to tie my tubes?"

He nodded.

"…I was so grateful that you stayed with me because I knew how much you wanted kids of your own, and how I could never give them to you. Well Shika… it's not as impossible as we thought; I'm p-pregnant."

I forced my tired and worn out eyes to look up at him; mine were glistened with tears and shone in the reflection on the dim lamp, standing in the corner of the room. His eyes however were a different story; the whites of his eyes were wide while the warm brown settled around his dilated pupils had turned some what black.

xXxXx

xXx Temaris POV xXx

I could feel my self beginning to loose control of my body. My hands became stiff whilst my legs became weak and numb. Today was the day; the day I had to give her up; the day I have to leave; the day I feel like I was dyeing, and I am. Gaara and Kankuro sit next to me. Gaara wraps his arms around me as Kankuro leans on me and whispers words of comfort in my ear. They were quite shocked when I told them their daughter was deaf and proved it to them. None of us had noticed. I guess it was because she was always facing us when we talked to her. Babies are usually mumbling out for their parents by her age, but I thought she was just slow.

She sat at the other end of the room; staring at me with her big gleaming eyes. I gestured for her to come to me and she did; walking with a wobble as she tried to stable her self. I reached out and plucked her off the ground; settling her on my lap as I leaned back against the side of the bed. She gave a toothy smile as I bounced her up and down like any 'normal' child, not that I thought she was of any less worth than all the other babies born in the world.

Our moment of happiness was cut short as the sound of foot steeps approaching broke our laughs.

Before we knew it, three ANBU were standing above us "Temari, it is time for you to leave and to hand your daughter into our custody."

I quickly pulled her to my chest and held her tiny frame so closely, I was sure to be suffocating her. But my mind was too blank with fear all of a sudden; they can't take her… not now… she's just a baby… "No" I firmly said as I backed up till my legs were pressed firmly to the bed. I don't know what came over me so suddenly; a few moments ago I was so peaceful, now… I was full of rage.

"Give her up quietly and we won't have any problems." An ANBU with a dog mask said.

"No… no… NO!" I shouted "I won't let you!" I tried to make a run for it but my attempt was futile. I was distressed and not thinking strait. How could I escape the ANBU in my condition? I crashed to the floor as his arm came swooping around and I quickly dodged it. But I made sure to land on my back so I didn't crush her, thank god. Only… it left her open for them to take.

For the first time in her life, she cried; Karuka cried. It felt as though I had been torn in half; seeing her for the first time; crying like that.

"NO!!!" I became frantic and panicked as I grabbed and clawed at her arms; desperate to retrieve her from the hands of this… stranger. "NO! NO YOU CAN'T! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! SHE'S MINE!!"

"TEMARI STOP!" I heard my one of my brothers' voice but I didn't know which one. "Stop… your hurting her sis… look… look at the blood…"

My hands released her and instead gripped my blond locks and began to rip them from my own scalp. She was bleeding; Karuka was bleeding! And I inflicted it on her!

"Temari…" This time I knew it was Gaaras. "This is hard for us too" He whispered into my ear "Please… it's easier if you let her go. We can get her back in a year"

Some how, in all that chaos, his words sunk into me and I found my self surrounded by a blanket of darkness.

xXx Gaaras POV xXx

She blacked out from all the stress and collapsed into a ball in my arms. I gently lowered her to the floor and before I could even have a chance to say good bye, they were gone, and so was Kankuro. What happened? I had been out of it and focusing on Temari that I hadn't noticed them leave. I looked to the door way and saw the blood that had leaked from her arms. I leant over and used a finger to wipe some off from the floor boards. I simply stared at it with a blank face. I don't know what it was, but at that moment I felt nothing; nothing as I looked out to the now starry night sky. Maybe all my emotions had just come crashing down all at once, I didn't know. All I knew is that I had to help my sister off the floor and onto our bed. I kissed her forehead as I stopped the bleeding there and wished her good night, before settling off to find our brother.

xXx Temaris POV xXx

I woke up but didn't open my eyes as I heard Gaara whisper good night. What had happened? Where was I? I found my mind was blank and I couldn't think. What was I doing? Where was everyone? I sat up and put a hand to my fore head in an attempt to remember. Suddenly everything shot back into my mind as I saw what lay at the door.

"Karuka!"

I slammed open the door with my foot; not caring as it cracked in half, and ran out into the streets.

"Gaara!" I called "Kankuro! Karuka-!"

"You won't find them" I heard a voice that for a second I couldn't register who it was. I turned to see Gaaras old friend; Naruto. "I saw them being taken away about an hour ago. I don't know where."

"Where?! Where Naruto?!" I roughly grabbed hold of him and shook him back and forth.

"I don't know Temari" he quietly said; his voice filled with sorrow and his eyes filled with worry. They were not the bright radiant blue I always saw, they had some how… dulled into a pale color.

"At least they put up a fight!" I heard him shout as I turned my back to him and began to walk away.

"They… did?" I asked as I turned back round.

"Yea" He smirked triumphantly "Kankuro lands a mean punch and broke one of the ANBUs jaws"

Why would he do that? I began to question myself. I knew my brothers cared for me, and our daughter, but through this whole era, they hadn't done more than comfort and hold me. Naruto must have noticed the shocked look on my face because he proceeded to tell the rest about my brothers little fight for freedom.

"You should have seen them; no bodies challenged the ANBU like that for a while"

I guess they didn't want to fight in front of Karuka, or in the house. Instead they waited until they were outside, before they snapped and let it all out. It humbled me to know they really did care, that they weren't just going with it, and actually wanted to fight for the right to live how we wanted to live.

"Where'd they take them?" I asked once more

"I don't know" He gave the same reply "They managed to suppress them and get them in chakra absorbing chains. I was about to chase after them when… another ANBU stopped me" His smirk had dissolved long ago, being replaced by that sad, frowning face once more.

"I understand" I simply said as my back faced him as I began to walk away. He didn't follow; instead he simply stood there.

I didn't know what to do… for the first time in my life I was completely lost. I could feel tears cramming my eyes once more as a tiny pebble forced me to the ground. My breaths were ragged at first; my hart jumping with each sharp inhale of air. My eyes traced the sky, putting dots together to imagine her face. But there was something on the left side of her cheek, a block of long wood, hovering above me. It was then that I knew what I must do; I had to leave, come back in a year, then I would get her back, and could smile at the rest of her face. I had no where else to go, no other option; if I went back now, they would surly just lock me up like they did my brothers.

xXxXx

xXx General POV xXx

(The next day at the Hyuugas)

"And with this, the ceremony is complete" He said as he put down the glass and stood; taking up his brides hand and leading her away from the table.

"Hinata" he spoke oh so softly to her as they walked through their family garden "Please, enjoy your self this evening, for after this day you will become very busy now that you are the Lady Hyuuga; leader of our family"

"Thank you Neji" She also spoke quietly.

"I'm sure you will do a great job" He continued "Uncle will finally see the good in you." He stopped in his tracks abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment "No" He answered finally "I was just thinking back to when this whole arranged marriage began"

"Mm" She agreed "If I remember you were more distressed than I was" She playfully teased but stopped when he didn't smile back. "Neji?"

"It's nothing Hinata"

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

He nodded solemnly. "I have to push my feelings away I have for her. She's no longer in my grasp and besides…" He started to walk once more "Lee promised he'd look after her"

"I know Tenten will be fine" She quickly caught back up to him. "I'm worried about you; you've been looking so pale lately"

He looked at her with his wide lavender eyes "It's for the good of the clan" She went to intercept him but he spoke before she had the chance. "Please Hinata, don't. I'll be fine."

She lowered her eyes to the ground as she turned and sat on the bench behind her; being careful not to dirty her silky white dress. He joined her on the wooden seat; curling his fingers in hers, and moving just that tiny inch closer as he lent up to give her a subtle kiss on the cheek.

"You're so proper" She smiled at his actions.

"It's in our blood to be" He replied.

Her eyes wandered to gaze at the sky; staring at the moon they challenged so easily. She wondered what the others were doing; how all their lives are changing so rapidly each new day. A couple of years ago, if some one would have told her that two of her friends would have children, and she would marry her cousin, she wouldn't have believed them.

Her eyes drew into his face; studying his features. His skin was so pale and held a faint glow as they sat under the star light. She guess by the look on his face; he was still thinking about her; Tenten. He hid his sadness well, but not well enough from her. She knew the only reason for their marriage was to keep the blood 'pure', and so they didn't run off with any random stranger. When she first found out, she too felt grief, but she learned to accept it. Her feelings for Naruto hadn't died down over the years, but she knew deep in her heart they could never be. He had Sakura to hold him now, and they had a child. But Neji, he was in an actual relationship that had grown past mutual friendship. She would have dared to kiss him on the lips, but no, it would have been too soon; he needed room to grieve.

Love was so strange; it would always hit you hard when you feel for it, and stab you in the backside if you rejected it. I was hard being in love, that was for sure, and it certainly wasn't fair.

xXxXx

xXx Temaris POV xXx

I walked even though I had no idea where I was going. Some how found my self in the dessert. I smirked at how ironic it all was. We left the village in hope of being able to raise Karuka without all the abuse she was sure to receive. Now those dreams had been shattered into nothing more than fairy dust that's lost its magic.

I spotted something; something on the horizon. It was green. Having nothing better to do I walked towards it. It could have just been one of those illusions; tricking me and I could be chasing it for ever. But if I did die out here, I wouldn't really care, I just wanted her back; I want them all back.

As I came closer to it I saw it was an oasis.

I stepped into its cool water that soothed my cracked and dry feet. I sat and leant back on the sandy grass; my eyes looking up to the palm trees above me. I bent an eyebrow as I saw the trunks had scars covering them. I smiled quietly to myself as I realized this was Gaaras favorite spot from when we were gennin. And some how, I felt at peace.

I looked forward to the day I could return to her, and to my brothers. I planed to be there when the time was up, even before, and if I got there and they wouldn't let me have her, I was willing to fight to the death to get her.


	10. Chapter 10: The Return

Thank you to all my faithful readers! No I haven't given up on this story! I have given up on this chapter though; sorry for the shortness! But I can't think of anything else to add to it.

**Taboo**

**Chapter Ten – The Return**

xXx Temaris POV xXx

The sky was bleeding light as the world around me began to light up; the sign of a new day, and a new start. As I entered through the village gates, the shinobi on guard looked at me with eyes that I supposed thought I was a ghost. Well, I had been gone for a long time. I wasn't supposed to come back for another four months, but I couldn't wait any longer; it was a long trip and I covered much of the earth with my foot prints. I visited almost ever country and nearly all their villages – the ones I could explore. I breathed in the cool morning air and allowed it to lift me up. The streets were beginning to fill with early morning shoppers and the steam of cooking food.

But I paid no attention to them, there was only one place I was going; the Naras. He'd be able to tell me what's been happening. But as I bean to approach the house, I couldn't help but sense something was wrong; the door was open and I could hear muffled cries coming from inside. I had just arrived back in the village and already there was drama happening. I slowly approached and went inside; following the trail of groans. I came to the main living room and stood in the door way; my eyes wide at the site. He was kneeling on the floor with something wrapped up in his arms. If my eyes didn't deceive me I would have thought it was a baby. As I got closer I saw it was indeed a child, but who's?

"Shikamaru?" I asked as softly and as quietly as I could as I placed a hand on his shoulder. He shot up from his curled poison and looked blankly at me; his eyes were red and swollen while his whole face was glistening with water.

"T-Temari?" He stuttered a managed reply "What are you d-doing here?"

"I came back early; couldn't wait any longer" I simply replied as I knelt beside him. "What's wrong?" I asked cautiously, not sure if it was the best thing to do.

He was silent for a moment before he started to groan again "She died" was all he muffled out "She died. Ino died"

"Ino?" I wondered "Is she the mother?"

He gave a nod "There was so much… so much blood" He burst back into tears "I couldn't do anything to help her. It's my fault she died"

I decided not was not the best time to ask him what happened and decided to ask later, right now he really needed some one to hold him, not blow him away with questions.

"Shikamaru" I attempted to pry the child out of his arms and he eventually gave in.

He uttered not one more word as he collapsed to the sofa behind him and drifted off into a deep slumber. He was exhausted; that was blatantly obvious. I wondered how long it had been since she passed. How long he'd been curled up on the floor; with the baby in his arms. I didn't even know Ino was pregnant, but back then, I was so obsessed with my own life, I paid little attention to others.

I stared at his spore in my arms as it gurgled and cried; my eyes wouldn't latch away from its smooth face; they looked just like her, only with blue eyes instead of green. I held it close to my chest and attempted to sooth it. I hadn't held a baby in so long, it felt so comforting, so right. Like this child was my own. Looking around the house and leaving Shikamaru to his slumber, I could see they had prepared for the baby; there was a cot in the upstairs bedroom and various baby things. They had even bought food by the looks of all the baby jars in the cupboards. I made up a bottle of milk from the baby milk powder and she hastily gobbled it down. She was starving. Just how long had it been?

"Shikamaru" I asked him as he awoke from his groggy sleep. He sat up and I gently placed a hand on his shoulder in support as I joined him on the couch; the baby still in my arms. "are you ok?" it was a bit of a stupid question to ask; of course he wasn't ok. The love of his life had just died, leaving him alone in the world with a new baby. Yea, he was perfectly fine alright. What had happened while I was gone exactly?

He was silent; his lips still and his body stiff. His breathing deep and his eyes closed; it was obvious he was trying to calm himself. I sat patiently and watched as the little child in my arms slept without disturbance. Oh how they reminded me of Karuka.

"Her name is Ino" He whispered, if I were not a ninja, I might not have been able to understand his tiny undertone. "Named after her mother"

"Ino huh" I smiled at that; not only did she look like Karuka… she was a girl as well.

"How long has it been?" I asked softly. The hand that had been placed on his shoulder had moved to wrap around his waist as I shifted closer. He rested his still tired form as he lent against me for support.

"I don't know" He answered honestly "It left as quickly as it happened… I-I can't remember – it all happened so fast"

It couldn't have happened _that_ long ago, I decided. Perhaps it would be best to put the baby in the cot and leave for an hour or two, let him be alone for a bit. But as I tried to stand his voice brought me back down.

"Please, don't go Temari" He pleaded. I did as he asked. We simply sat in silence for a few minutes, until I began to feel the baby begin to get restless in my arms, I stood once more. "Don't freak out, I'm just going to put them to bed is all"

He relaxed and slumped back down in his seat. I did as promised and put ino to bed; racing her soft cheeks gently with my finger, and kissed her forehead goodnight. I quickly went back down stairs to rejoin him.

"Shikamaru, tell me" I began "Where are my brothers?"

At first he just looked at me, but soon answered my question "Last I heard, the ANBU took them and were locked up somewhere, but… no one knows where. Naruto goes to them everyday asking but they always turn the other way and send him off."

"I see" I replied "and… what about-"

"Temari" He cut me off "She still in the hands of the ANBU too"


End file.
